


Le myosotis

by naeh



Series: Pétalos de flores. [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Donghan es un hyung, Donghan tiene 27, Hanahaki Disease, Kenta es un bebé, M/M, flores, regálenle un ramo de flores a Kentita si es más lindo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeh/pseuds/naeh
Summary: En un cuarto de tonalidades rosadas Kim Donghan detenía su cuerpo para observar la figura recostada sobre la cama.En toda su carrera como médico nunca había visto a alguien tan enamorado como él.





	1. Una flor.

**Author's Note:**

> es primera vez que toco a esta pareja, y la amo;; no le tengan expectativas, yo se los advertí, así que ahí va

La habitación a la que había entrado estaba cubierta de un fucsia doloroso, demasiado opaco para la poca luz solar, el terror estaba impregnado en cada centímetro del lugar cubriendo el rostro de todas las personas allí presentes y la melodía del llanto no hacía otra cosa más que seguir sembrando ese sentimiento tortuoso y lleno de incertidumbre. Él no quería estar allí, porque estar allí parado significaba ver el dolor en carne propia personificado de la más bella forma, y no muchos podían soportarlo.

Donghan siempre había visto a las personas como pequeñas flores llenas de color y alegría, pero cuando comenzaban a marchitarse de ese modo, al igual que una de esas bellas plantas, las esperanzas de cualquiera podían esfumarse.

Una mujer con muy poco talento para el idioma coreano se aferró a sus manos intentando explicarle la situación tanto como sus limitados conocimientos le permitían, era irresponsable de su parte simplemente decir que estaba nerviosa porque la verdad es que estaba a pocos minutos de caer inconsciente. Intentó calmarla lo más que pudo mediante palabras y la ayuda de unos cuantos familiares que allí se encontraban, logrando sentarla en una silla, escuchando de fondo un sollozo ligero, suave.

—Jamás nos dijo nada —el hombre que recargaba sus manos en los hombros de su aparente esposa hablaba con fluidez antes que él pudiese comenzar con las preguntas—, pensamos que era normal, digo, no siempre le cuentas a todos quien es la persona que te gusta —Donghan sintió un peso en el pecho—, pero jamás pensamos que podría llegar a pasar esto, doctor. Mi hijo es una persona demasiado buena.

La densidad del ambiente logró disiparse lo suficiente para que la imagen de unos labios rojos e inflamados por el continuo llanto hicieran acto de presencia en su campo de visión, los ojos del menor estaban demasiado hinchados para siquiera lograr saber cuál era su color, y los pétalos fucsias que salían de su boca cada minuto no hacían más que acelerar su aterrado corazón y fingir mediante sus expresiones faciales que todo estaba bien, que se recuperaría.

Donghan nunca había visto con sus propios ojos una persona que lo hiciera por completo, para la medicina era una mera fantasía que había que contarle a los pacientes y a sus familiares para que aceptaran el tratamiento y pudiesen tener paz en sus corazones.

Pero el cuerpo demasiado delgado para su edad estaba en esa cama hecho un ovillo lleno de lágrimas y pétalos de flor que cubrían toda superficie posible. En toda su carrera como médico nunca había visto a alguien tan enamorado.

—¿Estará bien, doctor? —Donghan vio el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de esas seis personas allí paradas esperando alguna respuesta favorable, pareciese que el paciente ni siquiera se percatara de su presencia allí, estaba demasiado entregado a su desgracia. Donghan tragó con más fuerza de la que su garganta podía agradecer.

—Estará bien.

Pero las semanas fueron pasando, y el rostro de su nuevo paciente comenzaba a marchitarse con lentitud, sin detenerse.

Era cada vez más difícil sacarle una palabra porque con el pasar de los días la cantidad de pétalos iba en aumento, indicando que la otra persona estaba gustando más y más de otra, sin detenerse a pensar de que tal vez estuviese haciéndole un daño a alguien más.

Takada Kenta era un nombre hermoso para una persona con tanta mala suerte como él.

Donghan recuerda que la primera semana le había dado a conocer a la familia el tratamiento oficial que debían seguir para que las cosas no empeoraran, pero también entendía lo difícil que era para los padres saber que los sentimientos de su único hijo se drenarían de su cuerpo al igual que los pétalos por la operación. No era algo que quisieran hacer ni aceptar, y Donghan tuvo que aferrarse a la súplica de esas personas por intentar sanar el corazón de su hijo antes que su vida se escapara por el último pétalo que expulse su cuerpo.

Él no era capaz de entender en su totalidad el pensamiento los humanos, mucho menos tenía condiciones de algún tipo de psicólogo que pudiese orientarles. Donghan prefería mil veces para su propio bienestar mental tomar al joven y llevarlo de inmediato a su sala de cirugías y ver como iría evolucionando con el paso de los meses, porque para ese tipo de cosas había estudiado, para eso se había preparado, incluso, tuvo muchas ganas de decírselos en la cara y dejarle el paciente a alguien más calificado que pudiese ayudarle. Pero había esperanza y fe en los ojos que lo miraban a él, en los ojos del quebrado chico con las mejillas mojadas y heladas que por primera vez le había dado la cara en todo ese tiempo.

—¿Usted podría curarme?

Las noches en la solitaria habitación de su departamento comprado con sus años de esfuerzo se sentían demasiado largas y frías comparadas con el pasado, las primeras palabras de Kenta se reproducían constantemente en su mente cada vez que estaba solo, ya sea estando completamente lúcido o sucumbido en los sueños. El lugar donde las manos inesperadamente tranquilas de ese joven se aferraban a las suyas ardía como nunca se esperó y lo hacían despertarse en medio de la noche con culpa empujando sus hombros al piso para hacerlo caer.

—Todavía no sé cómo, pero voy a curarte. —Le había costado dos días decir aquello con seguridad, una bastante oculta dentro de su interior que batallaba por apoderarse por completo de su cuerpo.

Y la sonrisa que por primera vez vio en ese joven rostro los contagió a ambos de esperanza, porque Kenta quería olvidar, y Donghan quería sanar.

* * *

El nombre de Hong Eunki había salido de los labios de Kenta al día siguiente con un vomito casi enfermizo de pétalos color fucsia, a pesar de ser un simple susurro, porque lamentablemente para Donghan había otro gran problema: Takada Kenta era gay, y su familia no lo sabía.

Kenta había susurrado muchas cosas esa tarde cuando estaban solos en su habitación, cosas como que Eunki era uno de los compañeros de universidad con los que más había estado, un amigo especial, esa persona con la que había tenido una chispa desde el primero momento, pero Eunki jamás vio en él alguien más que un buen amigo demasiado divertido para sus frágiles pulmones. Tal vez, pensaba Donghan, lo más doloroso que había en esa historia era que afortunadamente para su paciente la persona de la que se había enamorado compartía sus preferencias sexuales, pero nada más.

Donghan sabía que si Eunki llegaba a enamorarse por completo de ese alguien desconocido para ellos los días del japonés estarían contados.

—Ha llamado muchas veces —las frases de Kenta nunca lograban ser más largas que aquello debido a la tos— pero no contestaré… —uno de los pétalos había caído sobre la nariz del doctor, provocando una pequeña risa en el débil cuerpo— lo siento —Donghan intentó sonreír a pesar de su preocupación—. No sabe dónde vivo —el menor removió la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla—, no vendrá.

—¿Quieres que venga? —Donghan sabía que esa era una mala idea, pero su curiosidad por la respuesta era más fuerte que los protocolos que debía seguir.

—No… me veo patético.

—Si te hace sentir un poco mejor, las flores se ven hermosas en ti.

Con dos meses de conversaciones y una casi nula mejoría las esperanzas de la mayoría de la familia habían perecido como sus ganas de rendirse, el chico ya no se la pasaba día y noche llorando por su desgracia, pero la maldición seguía allí, recordándole todos los días el por qué su sonrisa no duraba el suficiente tiempo. Donghan recuerda perfectamente esa tarde cuando había llegado a la casa para su sesión diaria con el más joven y había terminado por ser emboscado.

Era normal que le exigieran explicaciones, que le exigieran los avances que debía tener, pero a la vez, era como si hubieran olvidado un pequeño grandísimo detalle que hasta él mismo olvidó la primera vez: las personas no pueden elegir de quién y por cuanto tiempo van a enamorarse, no importaba cuanta ayuda y orientación tuviesen, si sus corazones seguían latiendo frenéticos cada vez que el recuerdo de un rostro hermoso para ellos estaba presente en sus memorias entonces no había nada que pudiesen hacer.

El menor seguía perdiendo sus ilusiones, las sonrisas temblorosas intentaban ocultar el verdadero dolor que sus ojos reflejaban, el aislamiento se había vuelto su mejor amigo, y Donghan solamente podía permanecer a su lado mientras se le fuese permitido, esperando estar allí para cuando el corazón de Kenta no lo soporte más, para rogar por la vida de ese joven a su familia, correr al hospital y operar lo antes posible.

Donghan había aprendido que la sinceridad con ese chico era la mejor manera de acercarse más, y Kenta soltaba carcajadas interrumpidas por colores fucsias cada vez que el médico le contaba sus desesperadas intenciones hechas planes por mantenerlo vivo.

Kenta apretaba la mano del mayor dando tirones mientras rogaba en una cómica muestra de dolor y burla por piedad.

Donghan sonreía, la actitud de Kenta le embelesaba sin lograr percatarse de ello a tiempo, sólo cuando estaba demasiado distraído riendo y las flores salían disparadas en todas direcciones debido al pequeño juego que tenían esos dos, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría y una mujer algo confundida los observaba desde su lugar sin decir nada Donghan detenía sus impulsos e intentaba volver lo más pronto posible a ser el profesional que habían llamado.

_—No entiendo por qué sigue estando aquí por tanto tiempo, es un hombre joven, doctor, debería atender otros pacientes o aprovechar su tiempo libre saliendo con alguien —la mujer bebía un poco de su té, sentada junto a él en el comedor del hogar, justo antes que Donghan se retirara de la casa por esa vez—, usted simplemente podría llamar todos los días o pasearse por aquí a dar un vistazo —el doctor había quedado mudo—. No sé por qué lo hará, pero gracias por estar con él._

_Y su estómago se contrajo y dolió como nunca antes había dolido en su vida, pero no le prestó demasiada atención._

* * *

Muchas de las flores se habían transformado en adornos que cubrían casi todos los rincones de la casa, era hermosamente triste, pero según la madre había sido por simple petición de su hijo, ella había comentado después de que él mismo preguntara el porqué de la acción que —aunque los pétalos aparezcan debido al amor no correspondido, representan la pureza en el corazón de esa persona… y si Kenta no logra superarlo, quiero que nuestro hogar esté lleno del amor sincero de mi niño, aunque él sólo dijo que se verían lindas.

Donghan había sonreído con timidez esa vez debido a que estaban en presencia del afectado, la mujer les había terminado por servir una taza de té a cada uno junto a una bandeja llena de dulces para calmar el hambre mientras su esposo no llegara del trabajo. La muñeca del doctor fue sujetada cuando sólo hubieron dos personas dentro de la habitación, con un Kenta algo más animado, y por lo tanto, más aburrido. Estar en su casa todo el día a veces llegaba a cansarle.

—Apuesto a que puedo meterme quince malvaviscos en la boca antes que usted, hyung —Ciertamente Donghan se hubiese sorprendido por la estupidez que le proponían si esa no fuera una rutina diaria entre ellos dos, miró la caja con el nombre de esos dulces en frente de ambos sobre la bandeja y suspiró, recordando los chocolates que tuvo que derretir con su lengua la tarde anterior, competencia que había perdido porque Kenta era un tramposo que se ayudaba con las flores que salían de su boca, pero esta vez, esas mismas flores serían un obstáculo para el más joven—. ¿Teme que vuelva a ganar?

—Ni se te ocurra niño, acepto.

Kim Donghan no esperó ver tantos malvaviscos en la pequeña boca de ese chico tan rápido, era de cierta forma extraño, ridículo y asqueroso, más aún cuando la madre de su paciente había vuelto a entrar a la habitación preguntando si querían algo más mientras Donghan iba por su catorceavo malvavisco y Kenta introducía el quinceavo, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria, escupiéndolos todos al mismo tiempo porque la tos no le perdonaba.

Kenta había quedado asqueroso, Donghan había quedado asqueroso por su culpa, y la decepcionada mujer simplemente traía un par de paños húmedos después de disculparse con el profesional por el comportamiento aún inmaduro de su único hijo.

—Yo también estaba compitiendo señora, no se disculpe —la mujer no tardó en darle una mirada que no logró comprender.

—Bueno, tiene razón, usted también debería ser regañado.

El par de adultos vio como la mujer salía de la habitación no sin antes darles una mirada de reproche a ambos, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza. Donghan se sentía un chico joven otra vez, algo oxidado, pero joven de todas formas. Kenta simplemente intentaba ocultar la risa explosiva que hace bastante tiempo quería soltar, y le parecía adorable, dios, Kenta se veía demasiado adorable con restos de malvaviscos en toda su barbilla y unas manos juguetonas que tapaban su boca.

—No me vea de esa manera, usted también tiene dulce en la nariz. —Donghan inmediatamente ocultó el punto señalado con sus manos—. Pero no importa, creo que lo lancé yo de todas formas. —Su risa ya era algo más común.

—¿Te parezco divertido?

—Más bien un desastre, hyung. —Ni siquiera cuando su mejor amigo le había dicho esas mismas palabras habían soñado tan dulces y juguetonas como esas—. Pero es lindo así.

Kim Donghan había enmudecido con una inevitable sonrisa en su rostro y Kenta se la pasó lo que quedaba de la visita del mayor burlándose con sutileza de su actitud avergonzada.

* * *

Con el tercer mes pasando por debajo de sus pies algo en el joven japonés comenzó a desestabilizarse inesperadamente.

Ya no aguantaba el dolor de las flores raspando su garganta para ser expulsadas por sus labios, el llanto había vuelto a su rutina diaria, y Donghan se sentía histérico lleno de terror porque el chico se le estaba yendo y él solamente podía agarrar su mano y recetarle remedios fuertes para aliviar sus dolores de garganta y cabeza. Las manos de Kenta ya no eran suaves, sus uñas habían perdido el color sano en ellas, sus labios comenzaban a resecarse y el sueño cada vez era más pesado, más constante, más demandante.

Si había un momento donde Donghan debiese lanzar su alma al demonio para que este pudiese devolverle la vida que merecía a esa inocente criatura, era ese.

Eran incontables las veces en que el médico debía levantar él mismo el cuerpo del más joven para sentarlo en la cama y que no se atorara por lo pétalos que cada vez irradiaban un color más fuerte, el cuerpo de Kenta era ligero, pero demasiado somnoliento para soportar estar en una posición tan segura como esa. Sus padres estaban allí en la habitación, a su lado, sin despegar sus ilusiones del par de siluetas.

—Por favor Kenta, no te rindas —Fue inesperado el tono de súplica que se resbaló por sus labios, el menor seguía deslizándose por la cama hasta quedar recostado—, por favor, coopera conmigo. —Sus sollozos lo desesperaban más de lo que pensaba, el chico soltaba palabras tales como _“no vale la pena”_ o _“no quiero más”_ que le causaban escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral, sus movimientos comenzaban a ser bruscos por la ansiedad que estaba soportando en esos momentos y los gritos de los padres del menor tampoco le estaban siendo de mucha ayuda—. ¡Maldición Kenta! ¡Ayúdame para poder ayudarte!

Takada Kenta no había podido aguantarlo, pero terminó por toser una increíble cantidad de flores en todo el rostro de su médico personal, Kim Donghan.

Aunque la mayoría de ellas habían caído en el doctor, una gran cantidad permaneció flotando en el aire por su ligero peso, silenciando de cierta manera la habitación, porque Kenta había dejado de sollozar, sus padres se habían quedado conteniendo el aliento y Donghan no sabía cómo reaccionar en esos minutos.

—Donghan hyung, usted se ve realmente hermoso con esa corona de flores improvisada.

 Los labios de Donghan quisieron sellarse, aún escuchando el débil sollozo del menor, pero no pudieron a tiempo, y sin poder preverlo sucedió.

Una diminuta flor azul voló directamente hasta la nariz de Kenta en frente de los ojos llenos de pánico de un doctor que cayó al suelo por la impresión, otra flor salió de sus labios en consecuencia de la repentina tos que había comenzado a tener, y otra, y otra, y Kim Donghan se apresuró en tomar todas sus cosas mientras contenía su aliento lleno de ansiedad, evitando la mirada de todos, intentando detener inútilmente con la mano derecha el montón de flores que querían escapar para salir corriendo de esa casa y nunca más volver.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sus ojos picaban de una manera increíble, las ideas en su cabeza estaban tan revueltas como su estómago y, dios, tenía tantos deseos de llorar en ese segundo que no se había percatado de lo antiprofesional que había sido su actitud.

Pero ahora él también estaba gravemente enfermo, ya no estaba capacitado para ayudar a alguien más.

Las flores seguían saliendo disparadas de su boca, el número aumentaba con la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba, y se sentía como una persona horrible porque lo había abandonado allí a su suerte en la última etapa de su maldición, aún cuando había hecho un par de llamadas y estaba seguro que un psicólogo apto ahora estaba allí con él después de pasados un buen par de días desde el incidente.

Takada Kenta era una hermosa flor que no merecía el dolor que estaba viviendo.

Y él no era lo suficiente para merecerse alguien tan puro como ese joven.

Su mejor amigo le había llamado por teléfono pidiéndole que se hiciese la cirugía, y era irónico porque en esos momentos cuando lo estaba viviendo en carne propia podía comprender perfectamente la negativa de la familia de Kenta. Si él aceptaba que un bisturí tocara su cuerpo todo lo que significaba Kenta se esfumaría, su propia personalidad se iría a la basura, era como apretar el botón de reiniciar partida en algún juego, pero sin la seguridad de poder volver a ser lo que siempre fue.

Conoció muchos casos de personas que volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre pero que nunca más lograron sentir algo por la persona que los había obligado a tomar esa decisión, como también, oyó de casos de personas que se transformaron en muñecas de trapo, sin una emoción latente, viviendo porque estaban obligadas a eso, sin esa chispa que les recordase que estaban vivos.

Donghan había decidido perecer por el pecado que había cometido, era un castigo justo por comenzar a gustar de alguien de quien jamás debió.

Y mientras los azulados pétalos llenaban cada vez más el espacio que había en su habitación su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse, sus parpados pesaban más de la cuenta ayudando a que sus sueños fueran tan largos como la duración de un día. Nadie podía ayudarle, ni siquiera sus amigos que lo habían intentado por todos los medios posibles.

Un día Donghan simplemente cerró sus ojos y no paró de dormir. 


	2. Dos flores

Kim Yongguk había comenzado a frecuentar la casa de su nuevo paciente buscando ayudar a uno de sus mejores amigos, y luego de dar las explicaciones correspondientes, cuando entró a la habitación del más joven, un rostro demasiado serio y pálido le recibió sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, con un buen montón de flores cubriendo todo espacio existente en el lugar. La mirada del joven estaba demasiado concentrada en esos cuantos pétalos sobre sus manos, acariciándolos, observándolos. El mayor carraspeó para llamar su atención.

Takada Kenta lo observó con tristeza en sus ojos, pero no por los sentimientos que albergaba por esa otra persona, sino porque no era él a quién quisiese ver entrar en su habitación.

—No entiendo nada. —En pocos pasos el psicólogo ya se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama del más joven, en una silla que no le hizo mucha gracia a su nuevo paciente, los ojos de Kenta se volvían cada vez más expresivos—. ¿Dónde está Donghan hyung? —Yongguk agachó la mirada sin demostrar dolor.

—El doctor Donghan ha enfermado, Kenta.

La habitación había vuelto a enmudecerse, sólo el gemido angustiado del más joven podía percibirse aún si estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia, porque nadie decía nada y el silencio era demasiado pesado para soportarlo.

Yongguk comenzó a leer las actitudes de su paciente, el nivel de emocionalidad que podía poseer una persona de su edad, inesperadamente más alto que el de cualquier niño, la confusión en sus ojos, la desorientación de su cuerpo, la cantidad de flores que expulsaba, lo atento que estaba a los sonidos de la puerta. Y Yongguk puso una mano en la colcha de la cama para poder llamar la atención del más joven de manera suave y no perturbarle demasiado en ese pequeño tiempo que se tomó para desaparecer de la realidad.

—¿Hay algo que desees saber? —el mencionado mordió sus labios en clara muestra de indecisión, y Yongguk le dio el impulso que necesitaba con sus expresiones faciales.

—Más bien, es algo que me gustaría preguntarle, si es que no le molesta. —El psicólogo volvió a asentir, enderezándose en su asiento, cruzando las piernas en una posición más cómoda—. ¿No debería estar con Donghan hyung? Digo... —no había pasado ni siquiera media hora de visita cuando Kenta ya llevaba más de cincuenta mordidas en sus labios de los nervios— usted es su amigo, debería ayudarle, hyung debe estar solo en su casa.

—¿Por qué piensas que está solo? —Kenta desvió la mirada ante lo penetrante que era la contraria.

—Él me dijo que prefería eso a molestar a alguien, hace un tiempo atrás. —Yongguk sonrió con melancolía.

—Pues tú mismo te has respondido, ¿no? —confusión— Donghan no abrirá la puerta, él no quiere que le ayuden.

Las piernas se vieron recogidas y sujetadas por los brazos del joven adulto, ignorando a su vez el montón de palabras que continuaba soltando el profesional del área clínica, cosas como que Donghan era muy reservado y que ya lo habían intentado, pero eso a él no le bastaba, no le servían las excusas, y con el continuo caer de los pétalos sobre sus rodillas y las interminables preguntas para que el psicólogo lo conociera mejor Kenta se vio sumergido en el miedo ajeno y las inseguridades que le rodeaban debido a la adorable maldición en alguien que no es él.

Ni familiares ni personas cercanas, nadie que conociera había pasado por su situación, y aunque algunas veces las vio por accidente cuando iba por la calle —personas entregadas a la vergüenza y humillación de ser vistas en público— jamás le tomó mayor importancia, porque era algo  _natural_ , y si era natural no había nada más que hacer.

Que el afectado sea alguien con quien pasó la mayoría de su tiempo los últimos meses era una espina que se clavaba en su interior, con cada pensamiento se introducía dolorosamente, sin pedir permiso, sin tener intenciones de salir.

—Quiero ver al doctor Donghan. —Yongguk se quedó en silenció después de ser inesperadamente interrumpido, aunque se había dado una idea en algún segundo que el chico estaba perdido dentro de su cabeza. El psicólogo suspiró moviendo la cabeza en un ligero signo de negación culpable.

—No se puede, nadie puede, Kenta. Él lo pidió así, y vamos a respetar sus deseos egoístas, aunque nos duela

* * *

Kim Yongguk sabía que no importaban cuantos años pasaran, nunca se va a terminar de conocer a una persona, pero le parecía increíble la capacidad de algunos para mostrarse tal cual eran con tanta simpleza y naturalidad como el joven adulto lo había hecho en esos cortos diecisiete días.

Kenta era como una caja de sorpresas de vidrio, donde no sabías con qué iba a salir, pero ya tenías un plano exacto de lo que iba a hacer.

Risueño y amable, preocupado y servicial, ruidoso y tan infantil como un joven adolescente.

Era tan diferente e igual a Donghan que el solo pensarlo le causaba escalofríos.

El psicólogo no dejaba de anotar en su pequeña libreta las respuestas del menor con respecto a la mención del nombre de cierta persona, cuando preguntaba si sabía algo de él, si había logrado comunicarse directamente aunque sea por mensajes, y la actitud de Kenta reflejaba cosas que no lograban cuadrarle, cosas que le hacían investigar por su cuenta en casa, temas que se vio obligado a consultar con colegas que ya habían tratado pacientes similares.

Una de sus tardes Kim Yongguk simplemente decidió hacerle la pregunta que necesitaba ser respondida con honestidad, y Kenta no tardó más de quince minutos en asentir con la cabeza, en tomar su celular y enviar un par de mensajes que fueron respondidos después de un buen tiempo no superior a dos horas, horas de total incertidumbre, en llamar a sus padres para avisarles que después de tanto tiempo saldría de la casa, en cambiarse, y en aferrarse un poco al brazo del psicólogo por lo débil que se encontraban sus piernas.

Por primera vez en todos sus años ejerciendo su profesión se dio cuenta que hacer lo que técnicamente era incorrecto podía ser lo correcto en casos especiales como lo eran ese chico de cabellos castaños bastante desordenados.

El viento era lo suficientemente helado como para hacerlo temblar ligeramente, y para una persona como su paciente que se la había pasado meses encerrado en su habitación con una salud decayendo diariamente el clima tal vez era un pequeño gran escalón que tomar. Pero Kenta se veía decidido, tal vez intranquilo, pero con la confianza para seguir caminando a su lado. La chaqueta era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar la mitad de su rostro y esconder esas pequeñas pocas flores que seguían deslizándose, avergonzando a quien las portaba.

Después de un viaje de veinte minutos en auto y una caminata de diez Yongguk dejó a su paciente sentado en una banca, observándolo desde lejos, mientras se percataba que a los pocos minutos una persona alta e igualmente estilizada como el menor aparecía con un trote rápido hasta lazarse contra el frágil cuerpo, uniéndolos a ambos en un abrazo.

Kenta lo había abrazado de vuelta con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitieron y lo observó sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa, dejando ver como de vez en cuando una flor caía por sus labios.

Yongguk pudo calcular unos cuarenta minutos de conversación entre esas dos personas que ni siquiera pensaron en ir a otro lugar, tal vez porque Eunki tenía algún compromiso, o porque Kenta no poseía las fuerzas para dar otro paso más, minutos donde la amistad entre esos dos podía palparse en el aire, donde Eunki daba golpes flojos en el hombro del contrario mientras escuchaba las cosas que decía, abrazándolo de vez en cuando por todo el tiempo que no había sabido nada de él, donde Kenta observaba a su compañero de pies a cabeza con la mirada neutra, sonriendo, dejando ver su pequeño dientesito. Pero con el termino de ese tiempo aproximado la burbuja que los aislaba reventó. Eunki había vuelto a darle otro abrazo fuerte a Kenta y terminó por despedirse agitando su mano tan rápido como había llegado, apurando sus pasos para perderse entre la multitud.

El psicólogo caminó hasta sentarse al lado del más joven, con dos vasos de cafés en sus manos previamente comprados en la tienda cercana a ellos y la intriga de lo que había sido esa conversación en la punta de su lengua.

—No estoy enamorado, ya no más... —Los labios helados de Kenta se funden en ese caliente vaso de café con la sorpresa de Yongguk clavada en la garganta, porque Kenta sigue teniendo la mirada perdida, las flores que caen lento de sus labios temblorosos por las ganas de llorar, y el sonido quebrado en su voz. Takada Kenta tenía la habilidad de decir exactamente lo que pensaba apenas podía.

—¿Qué sientes ahora?

—Confusión.

—¿Y sabes por qué? —Kenta apretó los labios.

—¿Por qué los psicólogos siempre hablan con preguntas? ¿no saben hacerlo de otra forma? —Yongguk cerró la boca y Kenta le dedicó una mirada llena de arrepentimiento después de tomarse un par de segundos para calmarse—. Lo siento, pero creo que si supiera responder no estaría confundido. —Yongguk asintió con una sonrisa aligerando un poco los nervios del más joven, no es como si no hubiese tratado con una situación similar en el pasado, más con la información previamente recolectada.

—Supongo que te sigue gustando Eunki, lo veo en tus flores —Kenta regresó su mirada perdida con algo más de indecisión de la que el mayor pudo haber previsto, porque las flores estaban comenzando a disminuir gradualmente, y se notaba—. ¿O será que...?

—¿Va a volver a hacer preguntas para terminar sus oraciones? —Esta vez el comentario había sido disparado junto a una sonrisa ligera, una pequeña risa entre ambos representó la confianza que comenzaban a tener con el otro—. Eunki es muy importante para mí, siempre voy a quererlo, pero no creo que sea lo que piensa, creo que ya no me gusta de manera romántica pero, ¿desde cuándo? no lo sé. —El psicólogo terminó por vaciar el vaso ahora helado.

—No quieres decirlo en voz alta porque te asusta. —Kenta escondió su rostro en el gran abrigo, notando como las flores se hacían cada vez más pequeñas y con menos frecuencia, un dolor fuerte apretó su pecho lo suficiente como para hacerlo soltar un quejido suave—. Pero no hay nada de malo en ello, ¿sabes? Creo que ya se lo que te ocurrió durante este último periodo de tiempo, Kenta. —El mencionado se vio abrumado por la mirada demasiado confiada de esa persona, mayor, pero que inesperadamente lucía demasiado joven para su profesión. El estudiante podía predecir que si estuviesen juntos en la universidad o tuvieran la misma edad podrían haber llegado a ser amigos—. Las flores que salen de nuestras bocas cuando no somos correspondidos solamente aparecen cuando eres consciente de quién te gusta, ¿lo sabías? —Kenta negó demasiado concentrado—, si tu corazón gusta de alguien, pero tú no eres consciente de ello, ellas no aparecerán jamás. Estoy seguro de que hay alguien en tu mente, alguien en quien no has dejado de pensar todo este tiempo.

—¿Cómo podría no ser consiente? —Yongguk sonrió.

—A veces es tan rutinario tener a esa persona cerca que no te das cuenta de tus sentimientos hasta que ya no está a tu lado, y tu corazón duele, y tu preocupación aumenta sin razón.

—¿Qué tan horrible sería que tampoco fuera correspondido?

—No lo sé, nunca había conocido a alguien con tanta mala suerte como tú —Kenta volvió a esconder su rostro avergonzado, era un pequeño fracaso andante—, pero tú sólo estás suponiendo, ¿te gusta alguien, Kenta?

La pregunta era precipitada, Yongguk estaba consiente de eso, pero también era consiente que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que los cuerpos de ciertas personas no pudieran seguir soportando las acciones irresponsables con ellos mismos, su paciente se encontraba visiblemente delicado, y no podía imaginarse el estado de su amigo aún con todos los mensajes que los demás le enviaban con actualizaciones. Yongguk se dedicó a ver como las expresiones del más joven cambiaban al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos se ordenaban, y era divertido de cierta forma verlo allí con todas las cartas echadas sobre la mesa sin querer mirarlas como correspondía. Takada Kenta era alguien joven, inexperto, extraño, y adorable.

—Si. —La sonrisa de Yongguk estaba camuflada con la seriedad de sus ojos, las flores se habían detenido hace ya un buen tiempo.

—¿Y puedo saber el nombre?

* * *

Nunca esperó volver a abrir sus ojos, menos encontrarse a sí mismo en una camilla de hospital conectado a unos cuantos cables y una bolsa de suero que colgaba a un lado de su rostro. Kim Donghan observó los alrededores del lugar, por lo menos tenía una habitación personal y no debía compartirla con alguien desconocido. Un lugar pulcramente blanco sin nada más que dos sillones a cada lado, el monitor que mostraba el latir de su corazón, y una ventana bastante luminosa y agradable.

Casi se atoró con su propia saliva cuando se dio cuenta del significado de la pulcredad de esa habitación. Abrió su boca insertando dos de sus dedos para inducir su vómito, pero además de mucha saliva, debido a su falta de alimento, nada había salido de su boca.

Donghan había comenzado a sudar terriblemente helado cuando una enfermera ingresó a la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro al verlo despierto por primera vez, llamando a su médico oficial, lanzando uno que otro comentario sobre los largos dos días que había estado inconsciente.

—Discúlpeme, pero —la mujer volteó en su dirección, dedicándole toda su atención— ¿me han hecho la cirugía?

En todos sus veintisiete años de vida jamás pensó que una sonrisa tan sincera le haría casi perder el conocimiento de esa manera.

La espera de los tres o cuatro segundos más intensos de toda su vida —más intensos que cuando le oficializaron que por fin se había graduado de su carrera universitaria— dieron como resultado un ahogo momentáneo que la joven mujer no logró detectar en su totalidad al estar concentrada respondiendo su pregunta, asegurándole que hace tan solo un día todo había acabado, preguntándole de igual forma si había dejado de querer a esa persona especial. Y Donghan por un momento realmente lo creyó, porque era ilógico que no fuese de esa forma, era irreal y más fantasioso que cualquier película erótica con personajes animados que haya visto en toda su vida. Los labios del médico temblaron y no pudieron decir en voz alta las palabras que la enfermera ya había adivinado, felicitándolo con honestidad, y dándole una razón más para celebrar, al tener el alta.

Kim Donghan se vistió después de recibir la visita de su doctor a cargo y no presentar ningún problema, su cuerpo se recuperaba sanamente, las flores desaparecieron, el temblor de sus manos le hizo tardar más de lo que le hubiese gustado, porque estaba asustado y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, especialmente cuando veía a Kim Yongguk cruzar el umbral de su habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, su bata blanca y una sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Es bueno verte despierto, ¿eh? —el psicólogo dio dos palmaditas en su espalda antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada por la mirada caótica en uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien mucho más deteriorado que el Donghan de tres semanas atrás. El médico tragó hondo cuando el significado de la mirada de Yongguk cambió—. Sé que esto es un poco raro para ti, "incómodo" diría yo —la sonrisa de ambos aligeró un poco el ambiente lleno de temblores y corazones acelerados—. Su corazón estaba confundido —alzó una de sus cejas, con la mirada temblorosa y el cerebro en automático—, cuando lo estabas tratando y empeoró él seguía teniendo sentimientos románticos hacia el otro chico, pero también comenzó a sentir cosas por ti. —Yongguk soltó una carcajada— ¿Te quedaste mudo ahora? ¡Vamos hombre! No puedo creerlo, Kim Donghan mudo. —Aún con eso, Donghan seguía con la imposibilidad de poner auricular palabra alguna—. ¿Pero sabes? Él no lo sabía, por eso ocurrió todo lo que ocurrió. Él comenzó a quererte desde antes que tus florcitas aparecieran, pero no lo entendía, ¿no es adorable?

—Sería más adorable si casi no me hubiese matado... —la carcajada estruendosa de Yongguk se vio interrumpida por sus propias manos, obligando a Donghan a reír con sinceridad.

—Sólo era un niño inexperto, le habían roto el corazón y apareció un doctor guapo en la puerta de su habitación, ¿quién no hubiese dudado?

—No era necesario que dijera algo como eso, hyung —el cuerpo de Donghan se tensó—, además, soy un adulto.

El rostro de un chico de dieciocho años se asomaba por la puerta con ojos fingiendo molestia y un color mucho más natural de piel, sus manos aparecían enmarcando el umbral, dedos largos y delgados que se aferraban al material helado. Así fue como la figura de un chico joven completamente nervioso, que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos como si fueran la cosa más divertida de todo el universo apareció, y dejó en silencio la habitación de un intenso casi incómodo color blanco, esperando inútilmente no causar una mala reacción en la persona congelada que no despegaba la vista de él.

En su antebrazo la marca de una aguja previamente quitada, algodón y una curita rosa con dibujos de fresitas, claro signo de haber recibido suero y tratamiento médico.

Al parecer Yongguk estaba diciendo algo, Donghan no estaba seguro de ello, simplemente lo vio salir luego de dedicarle otras palabras que tampoco logró entender al otro chico, dejándolos solos, como dos extraños, o dos personas que se conocían demasiado bien, contradictoriamente real.

Y aunque siempre lo había visto acostado en su cama, ahora, frente a él, el cuerpo de Kenta le reflejaba de manera física lo que era en realidad ese chico, bastante delgado y adorable, con sus mejillas teñidas de rubor natural y una sonrisa que podía etiquetarse fácilmente como uno de esos placeres de la vida que no quería compartir con nadie, su pequeño pecado capital. Kim Donghan era todo un adulto, pero ni él mismo lograba comprender por qué la imagen de ese simple universitario podía darle una patada en las piernas para tirarlo al suelo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Takada Kenta dio un par de pasitos rápidos hasta estar completamente en frente suyo, de manera delicada y con ojos grandes llenos de cuidado, juntando sus manos sin dejar de sonreír porque sinceramente no sabía que otra cosa hacer, si tomar su mano, si darle un abrazo, si comenzar a reír o comenzar a llorar, si presentarse como si recién comenzaban a conocerse o saludar como dos viejos amigos que no se habían visto en tanto tiempo. Demasiado inexperto.

Donghan siente el estómago revuelto cuando el menor lame sus labios con nerviosismo intentando acomodar su mirada y sus expresiones faciales cuando él seguía allí congelado sin saber qué hacer, y se gustan, vaya que se gustan.  _Y después de palabras tan sinceras como esas_ , Kenta dio un pequeño salto para alcanzar el cuello del mayor y Donghan lo sujetó por su espalda baja con un leve tambaleo, un abrazo algo inesperado para el médico, pero que lograba transmitir todos esos sentimientos latentes que iban en aumento cada vez que sus corazones estaban juntos, el anhelo de tener al otro entre sus brazos, las ganas de no soltarse jamás, y principalmente, el alivio de volver a verse.

_"—Lo extrañé mucho, Donghan hyung."_

Porque un solo día más de tardanza hubiese acabado con ellos, por eso estaban aliviados, aliviados de estar vivos y tenerse el uno al otro.

**Author's Note:**

> por error siempre escribía "Donghyun" en vez de "Donghan" y era como :v me asusta pero me gusta, ah


End file.
